


Звёзды и в сердце моём

by AlgisG



Series: Арфист [1]
Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 15:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlgisG/pseuds/AlgisG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Менолли и Сибелл вернулись в Цех арфистов после того, как нашли Паймура на Южном континенте.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Звёзды и в сердце моём

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фандомную битву 2013

– Мастер! Мастер Робинтон, они вернулись… – громкий голос Сильвины отвлек Главного арфиста от размышлений. Он поспешно выглянул в окно, не обращая внимания на недовольные вопли бронзового файра, с удобством устроившегося у него на плече.  
– Не кричи, Заир, нужно же мне знать, что случилось. Что такое, Сильвина? – мощный голос Робинтона перекрыл шум заканчивающейся перемены.  
– Вернулись Менолли и Сибелл, – улыбнулась хозяйка Дома арфистов. – У них есть новости о нашей пропаже.  
– Нашелся Паймур? – мастер не стал дожидаться объяснений и поспешил вниз, чтобы поскорее узнать все новости. Менолли, конечно, уже прислала ему известие о находке, но хотелось знать все подробности. Робинтон проворно сбежал по ступеням и почти сразу же встретил пару долгожданных путешественников.  
– Добрый день, мастер, – хором поздоровались подмастерья.  
– Добрый день… Ну, рассказывайте, – нетерпеливо воскликнул Главный арфист, взмахом руки отметая возможные церемонии. – Где именно вы его нашли? Сибелл, ты первый.  
– Да, учитель, – юноша почтительно склонил голову. – Вы были правы, Паймур на Южном материке, он оказался там сразу после Встречи в Наболе.  
– Не так громко, Сибелл, – Робинтон предостерегающе поднес палец к губам. – Пойдемте лучше ко мне, – предложил он, решив, что двор – не лучшее место для важных бесед. – Ну же, идем…  
Бронзовый Заир радостным криком поприветствовал своих знакомых. Королевы Менолли и Сибелла впорхнули в открытое окно, присели рядом и дружно зачирикали, обмениваясь новостями.  
– Продолжайте, – улыбнулся Робинтон.  
Молодые люди переглянулись, и рассказ продолжила уже Менолли.  
– Этот плут унес королевское яйцо из спальни лорда Мерона и, чтобы выбраться из холда, влез в мешки с грузом, предназначавшимся для Древних, так он и оказался на Южном материке. Там Паймур благополучно пережил три Падения, а потом встретился с Шаррой, когда люди из холда Торика собирали холодилку. Ну, а дальше…  
Робинтон внимательно слушал рассказ девушки и изучал молодые, по-южному загорелые лица своих учеников. Его внимание привлек взгляд, брошенный Сибеллом на Менолли, и то, как он еле заметно пожал ее пальцы… Особый блеск в глазах… Так ведут себя лишь те, кто впервые познал друг друга и сейчас наслаждается этим знанием. Память услужливо подбросила картинку из собственного прошлого: он сам так же смотрит на Касию, так же ищет ее взгляда и держит за руку.  
Воистину, любовь этих молодых людей за время путешествия расцвела так, как он и хотел, как задумывал, желая им счастья. Вот только отчего сердце вдруг пронзила мгновенная боль сожаления? Неужели? Робинтон мысленно встряхнулся, опознав в этой боли еще и ноты ревности. Уж кому, как не Главному арфисту Перна, уметь различать мелодии чувств, играющие в человеческих душах? Но ты сам, Робинтон, неужели ты имел глупость на что-то надеяться? Хотел поймать звезду с неба?  
Арфист кивнул в такт рассказу девушки, воспринимая его лишь краем уха. Ощутив бурю чувств хозяина, файр слетел со своего места, перебрался на плечо Робинтона и нежно закурлыкал, стараясь успокоить его.  
Менолли оборвала рассказ.  
– Робинтон? – ее голос звучал подозрительно. – Почему Заир так встревожился?  
– Я беспокоился, – Главный арфист прислушался к звучанию собственного голоса: все правильно, получается так, как и всегда – ровно, с насмешливой интонацией и долей легкомыслия. – Вы же знаете, что это я направил Паймура в Набол. Так что во всех его приключениях есть и моя вина.  
– Учитель… – Сибелл укоризненно покачал головой, – углядеть за Паймуром совсем непросто, так что вы тут ни при чем.  
– Так-то оно так… – вздохнул Робинтон, радуясь тому, что ученики не подозревают о его истинных чувствах, – но все же…  
– Через пару дней Н'тон привезет его в Цех, так что он сам вам все расскажет.  
Арфист кивнул. Сожаление и ревность почти ушли. Да, наверное так и должно быть. Он уже привык считать Сибелла своим сыном, чей талант он любовно пестовал на протяжении стольких лет, а потом появилась Менолли. Такая юная, такая одаренная и так непохожая на других девушек… Родители часто ревнуют своих детей к их любви, словно боятся утратить свое влияние на них.  
«Никаких больше глупостей, – мысленно решил Робинтон. – Ни Менолли, ни Сибелл не должны знать о моих переживаниях. На их пути не должно быть никаких препятствий».  
Он потянулся к своей гитаре.  
– Там, на Южном… Не написали ли вы новых песен? – мастер задорно взглянул на учеников.


End file.
